Coal pulverizers/classifiers are well known structures used in coal-fired electrical power generating plants to crush lump coal into fines which are suitable for use in fueling boiler fireboxes. A typical coal pulverizer/classifier comprises a vertical and substantially cylindrical housing containing a pulverizer bowl and crusher rollers in engagement therewith. A vane wheel is typically mounted on the outer peripheral surface of the bowl to rotate therewith. The vane wheel has angled vanes to produce an upwardly spiral air flow within the interior of the housing which air flow carries coal fines through a classifier assembly. A coal pulverizer/classifier of the type generally described is further illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,751, issued Mar. 13, 1990, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
As disclosed in the above-identified patent, it is desirable to use a circumferential deflector above and radially outside of the vane wheel to direct the upwardly spiral pattern of airborne coal fines back toward the center of the pulverizer/classifier housing. Because of the abrasive nature of the airborne coal fines, this deflector is subject to abrasive wear.